


Striking Out

by Narcissistic_Introvert



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Soccer AU, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Introvert/pseuds/Narcissistic_Introvert
Summary: When Clarke and the boys go to celebrate their soccer victory, the diner's server stirs up some additional competition between them.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Striking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the iconic post about being the only girl at a table and getting the waitresses' number. Probably been done before, but evidently not enough because I am doing it again. Also I wrote something again within 8 months, so self-five to me.

I filed into the diner behind my teammates ready to grab a bite to eat and celebrate our 2-0 victory in co-ed soccer. Octavia and Raven couldn’t join us as they both had dates tonight, so it was just me and the guys this time around. 

“Table for 5” I heard Bellamy say to the hostess. 

“Right this way,” she replied, and we followed her to a corner booth where she left us with, “your server will be right with you,” and a smile that didn’t touch her eyes.

“Damn Jasper, Monty. You guys were killer on defense tonight, the Mountain Men couldn’t get one past you.” Jasper made some ninja chopping moves and noises in response to my compliment, while Monty gave a small grin. 

“Of course, though, with Murphy in net your defense doesn’t really matter, dude’s a wall.” Bellamy spouted off. That led to an immediate stoppage in the ninja shenanigans as Jasper pouted at the slight. 

I started to cut in and break down Bellamy and I’s two goals of the night in vivid detail when I saw the server approaching our table. Long legs, sweeping hair, and smoldering eyes filled my view stunning me into silence. Just before she reached our table I made a quick adjustment to the soccer bag sitting beside me so the rainbow pin stating “ovaries over broveries” was in full view. 

The boys also seemed to have noticed the attractiveness of our server as my sudden silence went unnoticed over their own lusting. However, as she approached us it became very apparent their method of flirtation was going to be much more straightforward then my own.

“Hello Lexa,” Bellamy started, dipping his head slightly to read her name tag. “Are you the special, because I wouldn’t mind a slice myself.” 

I almost choke on my water at his audacity. I can’t believe I used to date that smarmy git, to think I set him up for the winning goal this evening! Who says that to someone? Does that even ever work? I shoot the server a pained grimace in apology, and kick Bellamy under the table. 

“No, I am not the special, and my apologizes but we don’t do cannibalism here. We do serve a good steak done rare though if that would suit your tastes.” Lexa responded ending her sentence with a smile and shooting me a wink. 

I think my heart almost stops, but evidently Jasper sitting beside me thought the wink was directed at him because he immediately sauces back to her, “Cannibalism isn’t the kind of eating I was thinking of when it comes to you.” 

This takes it a giant anti-gravity sized step too far for me and evidently Lexa as well, whose pinched brow shows a woman trying extremely hard not to lose a potential tip. My rebuke to Jasper though is lost in Monty’s stumbled response, “Err what I think my friend here meant to say is that you are just very pretty, I mean very beautiful, I mean very gorgeous, I mean…” Monty trails off with a blush and ducks his head to the side. 

“Don’t mind these fools,” Murphy steps into the silence of Monty’s unfinished sentence. “If you need someone who can treat you right, it’s me, Murphy. No bullshit, no stupid pickup lines, no dancing around the issue. You’re hot, I’m alright. if you’re in, I’m down.” 

“Well thank you all for your gracious offers. How ‘bout I think them over in the back, while you all take a glance at the menu and I’ll be right out to take your order.” Lexa leaves with more poise then I thought was possible for a woman who had just experienced all of that.

“What the absolute fuckery was that?!” I hissed at the guys with vehemence as soon as Lexa was out of ear shot. “I thought you all were better than that! I am so embarrassed right now!” 

Monty’s blush deepened and Jasper and Murphy shrugged, while Bellamy defended them with, “she’s hot, if you don’t shoot your shot, you’re never going to catch dinner.” 

“Jesus Bell, she is not a piece of meat you are trying to bring home to your freezer! She has to smile at your dumb quips, otherwise she’s out a tip.”

That really sobers Monty and Jasper up, but Murphy isn’t done. “Chill out Griff, I mean you haven’t had a good once over since Bellamy laid it on you. Sometimes you just got to put it out there in case something bites. Just because you’re content to go without for months on end doesn’t mean the rest of us are.” 

I am so annoyed with them all in that moment I almost walk out of the diner, but the chance to see Lexa again and maybe apologize for my friends’ behaviours when we leave keeps me in my seat. I take a deep breath in and shut up. Sometimes it just isn’t worth it with these idiots, at least Monty and Jasper seemed to understand. “I’ve said my piece,” is all I say back to Murphy. Internally I think to myself, “Good luck next practice Murph as I repeatedly aim for your head, seems like a hit to the skull would do you good.”

Lexa eventually comes back and other than some appreciative glances the boys don’t say anything else to her, and she acts like the initial encounter never happened. That is until she returns with our food and Murphy prompts her with, “so Lexa thought about your answer enough when you were back there? When are you off? We could go hit the club or something.” 

Lexa just laughs back, “I’m sorry, Murphy was it? Unfortunately, when I get off it won’t be to you. I do hope you enjoy your meal though and let me know if I can get you anything else.” 

I smirk triumphantly at Murphy as Lexa turns and leaves. “Ah well,” Murphy gruffs, “like Bell said, it was worth a shot.” 

The group descends back into conversation about the recent soccer match, and some good natured ribbing towards Murphy’s failed pass at the server. Finally, we finish up and Lexa returns with the bill. I notice her looking at my bag as she hands me the machine, “Arkadia FC huh, looks like I’ll be playing you guys next weekend. I play for the Trikru Grounders.” 

“Oh” I brighten up, “That’s awesome, you guys beat us last year, but we are ready for you this time around!” 

“Look forward to it, and have a good evening,” Lexa responds with a smile, and then she walks away giving me my copy of the receipt. 

I raise my hand a bit and go to call her back to apologize for the boys, but then Bellamy whacks me in the arm. “Clarke look at your receipt, you lucky bastard.” Startled I look down and there in green pen is scratched, “Loved your pin” and a phone number. 

I stare up at the boys, and then with a stupid grin spreading across my face I exit the booth and head to the door with a bounce in my step. I glance back to make sure the boys are following me out and manage to catch a glimpse of a winking set of green eyes staring my way from the kitchen. With a dopey smile in return I set off down the street receipt clutched in hand. Once we get out of view of the diner, I give a little hoot and skip, and turn around to Murphy shoving the number in his face. “How you plan on “treating her right” now Murphy? Should’ve known from the start the striker could teach you a thing or two about scoring!” 

“Next weekend is going to be hell for us isn’t it.” Murphy grumbles to Bellamy as he watches me skip along the pavement with the number raised high in my hand for all to see. 

“Yup, we are never living this one down, might have to move teams once Octavia and Raven get wind of it.” The boys all give a collective sigh, and then grin at each other as I dance down the street.


End file.
